This invention relates to a closure or lid for a food or beverage container as disclosed, for example, in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,979,688, 6,206,220, and 9,701,447 the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. These patents are directed to a thin sheet metal closure or cap or lid for a sealed food or beverage container wherein the closure is removably sealed to the container and reclosable on the container. Commonly, the container is formed of glass but may also be formed plastic or thin sheet metal, and the vacuum or pressure within the sealed container is released to facilitate or simplify the removal of the closure or lid from the container with reduced torque. Other forms of containers with reusable closures for containers and having a vacuum or pressure release structure before the closure is removed from the container are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,436 and U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2014/0103044,
As used herein, the term container includes a glass or sheet metal or plastic container, and the term lid includes any form of removable closure such as a twist-on, twist-off sheet metal cap or a press-on, press-off sheet metal cap or lid for a container. The lid has a peripheral chime or rim portion with a bonded sealant material to form a releasable sealed coupling between the lid and the container.
The lid inner surface may also have a thin plastic coating which protects the contents of the container from exposure to the sheet metal forming the lid. In such an enclosed container and lid assembly, it has been found desirable to add an easily activated and dependable vacuum or pressure release button to the lid, including after the lid has been formed on tooling which shapes the lid and which may have bonded sealant material on the inner surface of the rim portion of the lid. It is also sometimes desirable to minimize the thickness of the sheet metal which forms the lid and to provide some form of visible tamper-proof indication when vacuum or pressure has been released from the container, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,911.